Shades of Grey
by Queen Isolde
Summary: [Discontinued] [Pre Hawksong] Fear and doubt shadow young Queen Alasdair’s decision to allow the Serpiente into the Hawk’s Keep. Scales and feathers separate them. Will she be able to convince her people they mean no harm?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

So here we go, the long awaited sort-of-but-not-really prequel to my other fic, Innocence Maintained. This takes place way back when Danica's line began, with young Alasdair, queen of the Hawks. There will be spoilers for _Falcondance_, but not yet. This idea has actually been biting at me for a while. As a shamefully strong supporter of forbidden love in stories, I thought I'd give it a try. I've read _Falcondance_, and though I started writing this before I had, I thankfully did not have to change much. For those who haven't ready _Falcondance_, it's better than _Snakecharm_, and I do recommend it.

And as always, the trusty disclaimer making another appearance: I don't own any of this.

_Full Summary:  
Doubt has shadowed young Queen Alasdair's decision to allow the Serpiente into the Hawk's Keep. Nearly a year has passed since she took the title of Tuuli Thea, and just as long since the sun god granted her the second form of a golden hawk.  
The blessing has made the fourteen-year-old queen a symbol of strength and hope amoung her people, but will the Serpiente view it in the same way? Kiesha Cobriana and her seven followers are now at the Hawk's Keep, there to learn and study from the rising civilization. Emotions will be unlocked, motives discovered, history rewritten, and…the start of a war?  
Taking an oath, Alasdair swore to serve and protect her people with her last breath; will this decision be the end of her young reign?_

**Chapter One**  
My sister's eyes were as distant as I'd ever seen them. Distant, and cold—it was her guard against showing her true feelings. It was her guard against me. Her own blood, her sister. I had only seen that mask once before—the night our parents died. At the time I was too young to understand. To understand that Mel was all I had left. To understand that one day I'd be standing here, asking for her support on an endeavour I prayed would prove to be a success, and not a disaster that could cost the lives of my people.

To them, I was their Tuuli Thea, their leader, the one they were proud to serve. My people looked to me for answers, and I had to give them answers. And if I didn't have answers, I would give them hope. They looked for guidance, and I had to be there with a ready ear. I had to do all of this. Where had my childhood gone?

They call me the golden one. My people do, that is. It is a title that has been whispered amoung them ever since I'd been granted my second form of a hawk by our sun god. Ever since my hair seemed to become brighter in the sunlight, my eyes sharded with specks of gold and bronze, been able to shift into a hawk at will.

I was the golden one, and I had barely seen fourteen years of life.

My sister's voice brought me back to the present. "You grant snakes an audience with the only queen to ever rebuild our civilization, give them as many chances to kill you, and you want my blessing for such an invitation to destroy you?" It wasn't a question; Mel's voice was laced with disbelief. And I didn't blame her. But I had to stay strong, this had to work, if not for me, for our people's future.

"I ask only for your support, sister," I said gently.

She cast a glance at me and resumed pacing the length of the room. Her nervous habit. Or one of them at least, that I had discerned from having her as a sister for so long. "They say they want to learn from us, to trade with us—it is just a ruse, don't you see?" Mel stopped and caught my gaze again, her mask weakening as she continued. "_Think_, Ali. You were made queen at the age of thirteen. I will not lie to you: no one thought you would succeed at such a young age. But now nearly a year has passed and look at us now, look at your people. For the first time in a long time they have a place they can call home, and a queen they can look to for strength.

"It gives them hope—and inviting those snakes, Serpiente though they are, and descended from that fable of a god Leben, is not a good idea. I don't trust them. They know it was our sun god who granted you your second form of a hawk, a symbol of faith that could be viewed as a challenge against the Serpiente. Please do not give them the chance to take that away from your people."

Her tone was one of a plea, her mask gone. And what's more she had called me by my childhood nickname, one she hadn't used in years. I was grateful for her concern. And though on the inside I wanted to simply agree with her, and all she was saying, I knew at the same time I couldn't. Not when it meant losing an opportunity to learn from the Serpiente.

Mel was three years older than me, and the only family I had ever known. This was the hardest part about having an older sister when you were the sole monarch of your people–they looked to _me_ for answers, guidance and strength. What kind of child such as me could ever live up to that? But I had learned to adapt to their expectations, and to meet them in full with Mel's guidance.

Maturity, as my personal guard Cairbre had said, dawned early in me. I knew the words were true, and it was a blessing and a burden to have to grow up so fast.

I shook away the thoughts, clearing my mind. I could not let Mel see me falter. Not now.

"If there is a chance for our two cultures to learn from each other, I will not deny my people the opportunity." _My people._ Mel and I were sisters, and I loved her, but at times I had to remind her of my position to give me strength. To win the debate.

My sister nodded already slipping behind her mask again, then spoke. "To the people, I will, to all appearances, support your decision in the matter." Born my sister, Meliana could at times seem a stranger to me, her tone alien. Why did she feel she had to hide from me so? We were sisters, bound by blood. It was an unbreakable bond. So why did she insist on hiding herself from me?

After another moment she amended in that same detached tone, "I give you my blessing, Alasdair."

Before I was able to thank her, a sharp rap on the door both drew us out of conversation. When I opened the door, Cairbre stood there. Though he stood tall, his shoulders were stiff with tension, traced in every line of his face.

"They have just arrived, my lady. In the courtyard," he said, apprehensively. "Eight of them."

I nodded and then turned to Mel.

"Sky guide you," she said.


	2. Chapter 2: Influx

Me + reviews equals happy. Please? I see you guys clicking on my story; I've gotten 52 hits and 1 review. I'm not a stickler for 'em, but just a few words of encouragement would rock. Anyway, on to chapter two. I'm making up most of the Dasi members' last names, since I'm either too lazy to read up on their history or my head hurts too much from writing into the early hours of the morning. Either way, the names are based off of the types of snakes their second forms take. And ignore the semi-cliché I make in here, but eh, I couldn't help it. That said, on with the chapter, and please review!

**Chapter Two  
**The air, as I entered the courtyard, seemed to be buzzing with apprehension. My heartbeat quickened beneath my chest as the crowd departed clearing a path for me, to where I was sure the eight Serpiente stood in the center of the courtyard. Mel was at my side, her face calm as Cairbre and Aderyn, my guard, shadowed behind me.

I realized then that dressed in my gold I seemed like a star against the dark colors that adorned the eight guests that stood before me.

Moving to stand before the eight, I addressed them. Smoothing out my face in a gentle smile I began in a regal tone, "Welcome to the Hawk's Keep. We are honored and thank you all for making the journey." I was proud of the greeting, mature and welcoming hoping that they would not take such harsh a note of my age.

A woman dressed in a tailored crimson riding tunic stepped forward. Greeting me with a smile, I noticed her eyes matched her clothing—jet-black hair falling to her waist. "And we are ever grateful to return the invitation of your Tuuli Thea," she said. This woman knew the title for the Hawk Queen, yet had never seen me. To my relief, I didn't hear a sound of disapproval for the mistake from anywhere around me.

But I could not stop the blush rising to my cheeks: she didn't know who I was. _And why should she?_ I answered myself; _you're barely fourteen years of age_. Focus, I told myself, focus and let her know who you are. You are Queen Alasdair, Tuuli Thea to your people. Meeting her gaze squarely I inclined my head, knowing that this woman had to be a leader of the Serpiente.

"I am she," I answered, levelly.

Surprise flickered in her eyes for a sliver of a second as she considered what I said. I held her gaze—glancing at the other Serpiente would show a weakness my age could not afford.

After a moment she nodded. "Then we are grateful for your welcome, Queen Alasdair," she amended, bowing slightly to show respect for her mistake.

Smiling, I turned to my left, eager to break the silence between us. "And may I present my sister, Lady Meliana Shardae," I introduced. The woman inclined her head towards Mel.

"I am Kiesha Cobriana," she began, and turning to the other Serpiente she continued the introduction. "Brassal Prythion," a second woman nodded in answer, "Donte Taipanite," a male, "Danuta Bowav," and another man I could have mistook for Donte. Next Kiesha indicated a Serpent that seemed still a child in his gaze, though just as tall as Danuta, "Nikhil Mamban, our youngest," Nikhil seemed to shrug at this as Kiesha motioned then to a third male, "Nalini Claret." Nodding to another woman, "Isadora Vypriss." Kiesha motioned to the last Serpiente; one I had not taken notice of before because he was shielded by Danuta's stature. "And Landon Coahle," she finished.

I had met all the gazes of the Serpents, without hesitation to show respect for their positions. All eyes had been either black as night like Danuta's, Brassal's deep navy or garnet like Kiesha's. When I rested my gaze on Landon, two blazing emeralds stared back at me, unblinking.

Turning my attention away from the Serpiente named Landon, I spoke, "Welcome again, all of you. I hope your stay at the Hawk's Keep will be comfortable," I rephrased my greeting.

Kiesha bowed this time, knowing that young as I was—and no doubt appeared—I was Tuuli Thea.

"I have faith it will, Queen Alasdair," she said in a light tone, no trace of mock, or amusement in her words or eyes.

Leading the Serpiente from the many pairs of eyes that occupied the courtyard, we entered into the main entrance hall on the ground floor of the Keep, careful to act as mature and controlled as possible.

My attention on the eight Serpiente, I spoke. "Cairbre and Aderyn will show you to your chambers, located on the second floor of the Keep," I chose my own guard, knowing that I needed time alone with Mel after seeing her detached expression in the courtyard. Cairbre seemed to tense for a moment at the request, but complied and started for the passageway, Aderyn waiting for the Serpiente.

Kiesha nodded and followed Cairbre out of the hall. Her companions followed suit, two gazes resting on mine for a moment before leaving. The serpents Nalini and Landon were the last to disappear out of sight.

Only when all company, save my sister and I, was out of sight did I let out the breath I had been holding since I had stepped into the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3: Aback

My cousin brought up a real good point the other day when I was talking with him on AIM. He knows that I write, and that I post it for others to see and read and that they have the option to leave a review of what they thought of it. I told him about this story and let me say that I can always count on him to put me back in my place. He said as long as I write, and as long as I'm happy with what I write, nothing else should matter. So poof here I am with a third chapter, to share with you all, and all I'm going to say is that if you read it, I hope you find it's not a complete disaster of a fourteen-year-old writer who drinks too much caffeine.

**Chapter Three  
**A faint smile traced Mel's lips as she spoke, "Cairbre had to bite back a comment when that serpent did not acknowledge you in the courtyard." _That_ serpent. Would Mel not address them by their name, even if there were no one present but me? Their gazes, the colors they dressed in—even I admitted to myself that they were very different from us. If such a difference was a risk I didn't want to take any chances offending them. My sister was not helping.

"Her name is Kiesha Cobriana, their Serpiente leader and priestess, Mel. I had asked you to show respect for their position." I defended the woman.

My sister raised a hand. "I will show them civility and respect when in their presence, but do not forget our earlier conversation, Alasdair," she said, tone slightly impatient.

I shook my head. "I haven't forgotten, Mel, believe me. And you may keep your opinions of them; no one is trying to change that. But for my sake, please treat them as you would anyone of my people," I said, my tone border lining a plea.

Mel raised an eyebrow, her face still like stone. "For your sake, Alasdair? As queen to your people you know that weakness is an option you cannot resort to," she chastised me.

Running my hands through my hair I tried to calm my emotions as they came to me in rushing waves. Turning to face Mel, I spoke. "Can you just be my sister? Can you just be Mel, and not Lady Meliana Shardae, head counsel to the Tuuli Thea?"

Mel faltered in her stern gaze for a fraction of a second, letting what I was sure regret slip through her features. This was hard for her too. And it should be, I thought, you're my sister!

"I will always be your sister, Alasdair," Mel said in a kinder tone, "But with the Serpiente here in the Hawk's Keep you must be Tuuli Thea, not simply Alasdair, the young girl chosen to become so much more. You understood that the day you took your oath as queen, the day you pledged yourself and your life to your people." I sighed in resign–that was as much comfort from her as I would get. After a few moments of silence between us, Mel asked, "Do you plan to hold a dinner in their honor?"

Turning my thoughts away from the void I felt when I heard that hollow tone from Mel, I replied. "As is our custom, tomorrow night, if possible. I must speak with Epheny, and see if she is prepared to serve such a number." Epheny was our head chef, in charge of all food arrangements that concerned the Keep.

Mel nodded, considering my words. "And in attendance?"

I knew at once what she was doing: testing my knowledge of etiquette. Mel had only spent hours teaching me the proper procedures and ceremonies that must always be upheld whenever concerning the Tuuli Thea. It was something I knew our mother used to do with her before she had died, and before Mel had declined the right to the title of Tuuli Thea.

I looked at the questions as a challenge waiting to be achieved. Now I looked at it as another obstacle in my path as Tuuli Thea, one that I had to overcome without the help of my sister.

"I think for their first meal in the Keep, our presence and theirs will suffice," I answered.

Satisfied with my answer Mel announced, "Then for now I am going to go and rest, I will see you at the Spring Festival at dusk."

I nearly cursed when realization hit me.

Mel had caught me off guard. Again. I felt the color drain from my face. I had forgotten about the celebrations that would be held that night in the Market. The Spring Festival! An event that _I_ had made annual. Older sisters never let you live down forgetfulness when you're a queen, and Mel's current expression in reaction to my face spoke more than words could at that moment.

My sister's faint smile returned. "I suggest you inform your guests of the event. They might find it interesting," she offered. I nodded, aware of the fact that she was mocking me under her level tone, in amusement, of course. With that, Mel departed from the entrance hall, leaving me with my thoughts. And did they come in torrents.

Resolving to inform the Serpiente of the Festival first, I shifted into my hawk form and took flight to the second floor, not caring to use the stairs.

I needed to spread my wings, if only a moment.

The arrival of the Serpiente and their reception in the courtyard, the anxiety of whether or not they would acknowledge my authority despite my age, and now the pressure of easing their transition, especially with the events that would take place that night due to the Spring Festival—I had only realized how strongly my nerves had been tested already until I finally was able to feel the wind beneath my wings. The golden feathers that covered my body felt light as air and as smooth as water. I glided on the currents for a short time before finally forcing myself to settle and shift back into my human form on the second floor.

I avoided shifting into a hawk when I could manage without it, knowing that there were those amoung my people that could not shapeshift. But in those few short moments of feeling the air beneath my wings, shed of my clothes and restraints of my human form, I felt freer than ever. It was a feeling I cherished, especially ever since I had been crowned Queen, named Tuuli Thea a year ago.

That was my thirteenth birthday gift: a brief and hasty coronation and the weight of my people placed upon my shoulders.

I had apparently lost myself in the past—not for the first time either—because when I finally became aware of my surroundings I met the familiar gaze of two piercing emeralds.


	4. Chapter 4: True Lore

Don't have much to say—other than I love my reviewers so far! This chap's a bit longer, but I think my age may have shown through in this chapter—or at least in the way I wrote it. Let me know and do review! One word can be as powerful as a hundred of them.

**Chapter Four**  
Truth to tell, at the time I was startled by the directness I saw in Landon Coahle's eyes. But then, I couldn't name what I felt.

Smoothing out my gold tunic and pants slightly ruffled by my quick shift of forms, I held his emerald gaze with my own golden one.

Now having the chance to get a better look at him I realized just how dark Landon's hair was against his paled skin. With his hair shadowing his eyes, the two green emeralds seemed bright against the contrast. He was dressed in all black, what looked like a tunic only more fitting, and shimmering in the sunlight I some areas around his collar and cuffs. For a Serpiente, even he seemed to stand with a certain confidence though he seemed as casual as ever in his stature. From where I stood I knew I was at least a foot shorter than him. How different we must have looked, I in earth tones lined with gold and Landon dark as night, except for the pallor of his skin.

But I was fourteen, and didn't have power over my feelings then.

His voice broke the silence between us. "I had to see the rumor of your ability proved true," Landon began in a cool tone. His eyes glanced over my body for a few moments as if inspecting what he saw. The heat rose to my cheeks without consent.

Luckily, confusion broke my silence.

_Rumor of my ability?_ Landon Coahle had to have proof that I could shapeshift into a hawk? Deciding to remain as calm as he seemed, I countered, "And what does rumor say of my ability to shapeshift?"

Landon seemed to consider my words for a moment before answering, his emerald gaze still penetrating as ever. At last he spoke. "Kiesha was the first to tell us of a rising city in the north, led by the fabled golden Queen Alasdair." The words were not mocking, in fact they seemed to be spoken with an odd tone of reverence in them, but that was under layers of Serpiente control. And at the mention of my name I felt my gaze falter.

Was Mel right? Had word of the Hawk's Keep reached the Serpiente Palace? Had it reached across the lands to Egypt where I had studied the Dasi once dwelled? And if so, how long had they known about the new Queen? All these questions sent shards of uncertainty and doubt into me as Landon continued watch me carefully. Thankfully, he continued so I could not have to speak.

A faint trace of irony shadowed Landon's emerald gaze. "All accounts referred to you as the golden one—a Queen not yet of age but of maturity, gifted with the second form of a hawk," he said just as smoothly as before, recounting what had become my life. I didn't know what he meant by telling me this—that he knew as much about me as I did him? Though the words seemed they could have come from a book. The comment sounded rehearsed...but how much of Queen Alasdair _had_ reached his lands? I didn't know. But because he knew as much left an unsettling feeling in me.

He was taller than me, stronger, and had a more deadly second form. He was a stranger, a Serpiente, and we were alone in an isolated hallway. I knew–

All I knew was that I needed to break away from that penetrating gaze.

Collecting my thoughts, I decided on a diplomatic answer. Landon had already caught me off guard once; I wasn't going to let it happen again.

"It was a blessing from our sun god, one that my people look to strength for." For an answer, I knew it wasn't a whole one. And that was only confirmed when I heard Landon sigh, as if in resign to my response.

After a moment he spoke again, his expression changing. "Does your sun god smile upon your decision in letting Serpiente into the Hawk's Keep?"

It was a serious question, yet amusement accompanied the inquiry in his tone. "Our god smiles upon all opportunities," I replied coolly.

For the first time, Landon smiled. And what made me question him was a faint glimmer that flashed in his emerald eyes, but as soon as I saw white fangs flash in the sunlight I felt my body tense.

They don't earn their title by the way they dress, I mused.

"All?" He said, raising an eyebrow. He'd been leaning against the wall, arms crossed, shoulders square. Now he pushed off from the wall and took a step towards me.

"Alasdair!"

My head jerked in the direction of Cairbre's voice, and away from Landon's gaze. My guard was at the end of the hall, walking towards Landon and I at a fast pace. He glanced from the Serpiente to me before speaking, though thankfully, it was not regarding my current company though I could tell he wanted to comment on that particular subject.

"Kienn and Mason are fighting. Aderyn is doing what she can, but I think you need to settle it," he said. Then added, "Again."

"They're always at ends, what is it about this time?" I asked somewhat with a sigh. This was not a new trick for the two. Kienn and Mason, who were both two years older than I and were known to start fights. Often the quarrels remained amongst themselves, a few black eyes and sprained wrists–both of which were received with the impetuous glares of the healers' rebuking who had the duty of tending to them when they were injured. It was never very serious–except for the loser of the skirmishes. And as soon as a guard would step in they would obligingly stop.

"Mayra," he answered, a smile in the corner of his mouth.

Cairbre may have been able to control his amusement, but I couldn't. I let out something between a sigh and a huff as I registered what he had said.

"I'll fly down at once. For now, I think Aderyn would welcome your company?" I prompted. Cairbre cast another glance at Landon, though to my relief he did not challenge his gaze, then gave a nod and turned and left the hall. I don't think I could take any more criticism of any Serpiente for that day. Mel had been trial enough.

Letting out another sigh I turned again to Landon, my head now clear of my earlier confusion. "If you will excuse me, there is some foolishness taking place in the Market that I must attend to. I trust you can find your way to your chambers?" Surprised at the smoothness of my tone, I was sure not to hold Landon's gaze for so long.

The Serpiente nodded, his smile gone, but his emerald gaze still strong as ever.

I took my chance and turned to the ledge of the hall and stepped forward, shapeshifting in the air, catching a shallow draft before descending strait into the Market Square, not caring to in the private of a hall first. It was showing off, but I couldn't help it.

My feet hit the ground with a silent thud as I spotted Kienn and Mason several paces from me, faces contorted in anger.


	5. Chapter 5: Puerility and Dropping Eaves

Loving the reviews—and I would do responses, though since has apparently banned them, I don't want to risk this being taken down and my account locked for a week. It happened to my cousin once, so I know to be wary of it. On a lighter note, here is chapter five, with some more appearances by the Serpiente and a cat fight between two guys over the age-old reason of all fights: a woman. Anyway, quick update this time (only two days :-) So, onward and please review!

**Chapter Five  
**My entrance did not go unnoticed. Respectfully, many of those in the Market that saw me touch down bowed and stepped aside, moving to clear a path for me to where I was sure Aderyn, Kienn and Mason were.

When I spotted my guard, positioned in between the two quarreling boys I called out. "I thank you for your assistance, Aderyn, in this petty matter." As soon as Kienn and Mason turned to see me they fell silent. And not ten feet away I saw Mayra, eyes immediately narrowing with disappointment, bright red-gold hair glimmering in the afternoon sun.

Aderyn inclined her head and shoved Kienn and Mason forward with a smirk hidden beneath her stoic features. Aderyn took pride in the fact that her charge was a queen who could scold Kienn and Mason to the point of embarrassment. Though I had no intention of doing so, I simply wanted to quell another one of their fights. And from where I stood, both boys seemed to have gotten in a good blow, because already purple bruises were forming on Kienn's left eye and Mason's chin.

Kienn's face held no shame, only clear annoyance for my intervening. "I only see one gain from your worthless engagements," I said, my tone strong and loud now that the Market had quieted. "Either one of you ends up paying a visit to our Healers, or you both do." Muffled chuckles sounded from the crowd.

Kienn spoke first. "Tuuli Thea, our quarrels are amoung us, we involve no one else. I fail to see the issue," he said, defiance flickering in his dark brown gaze. I looked to Mason, who did not seem to support his opponent on the matter.

I raised an eyebrow. "You fail to see the issue?" I asked, careful to keep my tone neutral. "Two grown Avian men picking a fight over a lady?" I prompted and then added; "Four times now." Kienn, who stood almost two feet taller than me, opened his mouth to say something but thought against it, and bit his lip.

Mason shook his head. "It was a stupid fight which I started, and I apologize for my part in it," he said, meeting my gaze bravely. Mason never did challenge my authority.

I nodded, realizing his silent request to flee. "Dismissed," I said. Mason gave a short bow, turned and left the Market Square.

Kienn remained where he stood, his eyes still challenging me to say more. Ignoring him I turned to Mayra. "Open Market is not a place to settle these kind of disagreements, I trust you to respect that," I said patiently. I had known Mayra since childhood, and had known of her fond liking of the attention suitors paid to her since her parents refused to indicate a betrothed when she had come of age three years ago.

I had hoped she would accept my chastisement, but growing up with Mayra I also knew her personality. Mason may have recognized my authority, but I knew she wouldn't. And that was only confirmed when she meet my gaze, just as defiant as Kienn's.

They would make an interesting pair bond once they stopped bickering, I thought with resign as Mayra opened her mouth to speak.

I put up my hand to silence her before she could voice her argument and returned her gaze. "Complaints can be dealt with in private, Mayra," I said. "And as one of the performers for tonight's Festival perhaps further preparations might put your time to better use?" I was also sharply aware that I was to take part in some of the dances as well.

Mayra's jaw tightened as she held back a comment. With a stiff "Yes, Tuuli Thea," she turned left, in the same direction, I noted, as Mason had.

Shaking my head, I sighed and returned my attention to Kienn, who now seemed to take the situation in full. "Is there any other problem?" I asked him, knowing the answer already.

"No, Tuuli Thea," Kienn replied, crestfallen.

———

With Kienn and Mason settled for the fourth time, I was able to make my way to the second level of the Hawk's Keep without any other distractions.

The Spring Festival was held every year, as was its twin, the Winter Festival. Both events were held in celebration of the shifts in seasons. There would be market stands overflowing with crafts, food and clothing off all sorts. The main events were presented on the dais that would be set up in the Market Square. Dancers, storytellers, mimes and singers would all perform for the crowd. At midnight I would make a speech telling of the past year, our harvest, and of the coming year.

I'd only ever made the speech once before, but even after a year to prepare, I was still nervous about speaking in front of so many people. And now, Serpiente would be amoung that crowd.

Cairbre shadowed behind me as I knocked on the door leading to the main chamber that acted as a common room for the Serpiente. Though I'd not asked him to accompany me, it was a reassuring feeling to know he would be there in the room with me.

Keen sapphire eyes met my gaze as the door opened. "Queen Alasdair," the Serpiente woman named Brassal Prythion greeted me. I nodded in return. She eyed Cairbre for a moment before stepping aside to let both of us pass. Her movements were structured as she walked into the room after us, her expression a mix of weariness and curiosity. Was it because I had brought a guard with me? I didn't know, but I turned my attention away from the thought and regarded my surroundings.

Entering the chamber, which was a common room that led to the several private quarters it housed, I realized two things: the Serpiente seemed fond of floor cushions, and, of not dressing fully.

I recognized Nalini immediately, sprawled comfortable on one of the floor cushions, wearing only his black slacks and boots. I came very quickly to the conclusion that Serpiente men were fit. The others occupying the room—Landon, Brassal—were still in riding clothes, though seemed to pay no mind to their half dressed companion. The other four Serpiente were not in attendance

Three. Some of the tension I'd been holding in did ease knowing that. But only some.

Aside from my concern about how many Serpiente I would be in company of, I felt my blush rise to my cheeks anyway and almost as soon I heard Brassal's voice beside me. "Nalini, throw on a tunic," she said in a chastising tone. Nalini, who had been content to just lie down and rest, sat up with a jerk at the command, a grin on his face. And they did not shield their emotions. At all. After a moment, I found that a comforting aspect—at least I would not be talking to twelve stones at the Festival tonight.

In a moment he was clothed, and aware of Landon sitting beside him, emerald gaze trying to hold mine, I turned to face the Serpiente woman.

"I know that you've traveled quite a distance already, but if you are interested, the Hawk's Keep is going to be holding their Spring Festival tonight in the Market Square," I said. "It's mainly to celebrate the shifting of the seasons, and there will be a feast and entertainment for the remainder of the night."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Landon smirk and Nalini attempt to hide another one of his grins. They both failed, which only replenished my blush, I'm sure.

"We thank you for the invitation, Queen Alasdair," Brassal replied levelly. After a moment she added, "Though we've already been informed."

I had an idea of who had known about the Festival even before I asked the question. "By whom?" I asked.

"Our little Landon has been dropping eaves," Nalini didn't hide his amusement, grinning. I noticed his fangs and immediately felt my body tense without consent.

But immaturity overruled my worry. Again, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks: Landon had overheard my conversation with Mel. How much had he heard? My heartbeat sped at the thought—had he taken offense to what Mel had said? Of course. Had he told Kiesha and the rest of the Serpiente? Forcing myself to calm, I cleared my mind of the rushing doubts.

"I do not view the act as eavesdropping when you happen to walk by and overhear a conversation," Landon replied coolly. Fancy words, but it all boiled down to one thing: he had stayed back to listen to what my sister thought of him and the rest of his Serpiente companions. And to hear what I thought as well?

I turned to meet his emerald gaze, that same feeling forming itself inside of me. I'd only felt tense, maybe hesitant, with the other Serpiente, but with Landon—

"Happen, Landon?" Nalini tempted.

"We'll finish the discussion of Landon's extra curricular activities at a later time," Brassal's voice cut in with a slight note of annoyance. Nalini and Landon must have shared similar debates before I had arrived.

Remembering the Festival, I said, "The first events are held at dusk, ending just after midnight," knowing that Landon hadn't heard that information from my conversation with Mel earlier.

"We will be there," Brassal confirmed.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

This chapter is short—please don't shoot the author! It's mainly a transition, and then after I get chapter seven up, the plot truly thickens. Hang in there and don't forget to review!

**Chapter Six  
**Evelyn, the head of our Avian dance performers, had been the first to suggest that I take part in the Spring Festival celebrations. Interaction with my people, Mel had suggested, would strengthen their faith in me. It would keep my humanity alive and ensure the people that I was still just one of them. And so I had agreed to take part in the celebrations, though I never thought that could mean having to take private dance lessons from Evelyn, and then have to perform in _front_ of my people. That part hadn't been mentioned during Mel's motivation speech. But if I backed down, I knew the dancers would see it as a weakness, Mel would as well.

Sothat was why I was sitting there, on a sill in the hall, looking down at the Market Square, the dais a large stone platform that had been built a few days ago. Then I looked down at what I was wearing: a dancer's garb Evelyn had made specifically for me.

The bodice, which was not shy to show off my figure, as all dancers attire did, was a deep bronze that shimmered when in the light, almost metallic. Silk golden ribbons laced from my neckline to my waist in a criss-cross pattern, with matching ribbons that dressed my shoulders and wrists. I'd never worn anything like it before, preferring not to encourage the epithet my people used when referring to their Tuuli Thea: the golden one. The hem of the skirt draped from my knees to my ankles, the same color as the bodice, free-flowing and light. And flexible for the dance patterns I would have to perform.

"My lady?"

I turned away from the window at the sound of Evelyn's voice. She smiled when she saw me in the dancer's garb. "My lady looks beautiful in gold and bronze," she said to me. Though my hair, I knew, matched the ribbons on my outfit, Evelyn's black hair curled down her back, contrasting nicely with her auburn colored dancer's attire.

"Thank you, Evelyn," I replied, though I could not keep the note of nervousness from my tone.

Evelyn moved to stand next to me. "You've practiced as hard as any one of my dancers the past two months, you have nothing to be nervous about. Your people will be pleased to see their Tuuli Thea rise to the challenge." Evelyn's words brought comfort to me, even though I could not banish the fluttering feeling from my stomach.

I smiled appreciatively at her then stood. "The sun has set, let's not delay the start of Spring Festival," I said.

———

By the time Evelyn and I had reached the Market Square, the scene was already bustling with celebration. Vendors sold their goods, especially made for this event, to buyers along the edges of the Market. Steaming food was being brought out and set up along way on carts. I recognized some of Evelyn's dancers already performing simplepatterns through the crowd to create excitement and set the ambiance of thefestival into motion. Musicians were stationed on platforms encompassing the Square, their songs reaching everyone. Tables and benches were set up around the stone dais for when the performances would begin. Torches were being lit, their flames casting warmth and light into the Market as they hung on the surrounding buildings.

Everything and everyone seemed alight with life. The first performances would begin after the sky turned completely dark. Knowing that I would have to make an opening speech I moved towards the dais, aware that Aderyn had joined me on my left, following at a discreet distance. I noticed that additional guards had been posted at several entrances to the Market as well.

Everyone had chosen to dress in earth tones, some sparkling in the light and others streaming with ribbons–I caught sight of the dark colors, and immediately met the garnet gaze of Kiesha Cobriana. I recognized Isadora, dressed in an outfit similar to mine–it exposed a bit more skin than mine–but forest green and silver. Brassal was also in company, dressed in dark blues that matched her eyes.

"Queen Alasdair," Kiesha inclined her head in a greeting as she walked over to me. Kiesha drew stares from passersby, as her dress, I noticed, could have passed for the color of blood.

"I am pleased you could join us tonight," I greeted Kiesha, taking note of the fact that the other five male Serpiente were not in the Market, as far as I could see.

Kiesha smiled, careful to hide her fangs. Brassalmight havetold her about my reaction to Nalini when I'd visited them earlier. "The histories written about your people do not do your culture justice," she complimented the Festival. I wondered, what histories _had_ been written about my people? I knew the Dasi were far more ancient than our civilization–we were still young in time's eye.

"The past winter was good to us during the harvest, they are happy to celebrate," I offered, knowing that the topic was one I could discuss easily.

"Tuuli Thea, if I may interrupt," I heard one of the dancers voice's surface next to me. I cast a quick glance at Kiesha, who did not seem to mind, and then turned to a face I recognized as Cavan. "Evelyn suggested you perform after we introduce a folk dance, and that we are ready for you to make your opening speech," he said to me. I nodded, and he left, heading back towards the dais where I noticed the dancers had started to gather on the dais.

Kiesha's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "You will dance tonight?"

I nodded, already feeling the blush rise to my face. Most of the dancers under Evelyn's instruction were twice my age. I knewI hadonly been allowed to study with them because I was Tuuli Thea, but I hoped I wouldn't make them regret the decision tonight when I performed.

"The last two months I've been studying with our performers in order to prepare for this Festival," I replied calmly, despite the constant fluttering in my stomach that had not left me since I'd dressed for tonight.

Kiesha seemed to be pleased when she heard this. "Isadora is one of our most esteemed dancers. Itis a way of life amoung the Serpiente. I'm sure my companions will enjoy watching the performances," she said. At the mention of companions, I found myself tensing at the thought that Landon, and four other male Serpiente, would most likely be watching me as I performed. Chastising myself for the immaturity of the thought, Iattempted distractionfrom the fluttering feeling in my stomach.

Kiesha seemed to sense this because she added, "But I must inform you that Donte will not be able to attend tonight, he is still resting from the journey here."

I nodded, and then wondered why one of their males would need to rest when Kiesha, Isadora and Brassal seemed in perfect health. The anxiety crept up my spine at the idea that they felt disgusted in partcipating in an event that invovled Avian tradition, but the feeling was soon quelled when I saw the three absent male Serpiente join up just behind Kiesha. They seemed to slip in out of nowhere, but then again, agility was an art for them, not just a necessity.

Shaking off the thought I spoke. "If you would excuse me," to which Kiesha nodded in response.

Walking away from the Cobriana, I felt the fluttering in my stomach intensify as I made my way to the dais. At the last moment I caught Landon's piercing emerald gaze, and felt my stomach tighten as I stepped up onto the stone dais.

Taking a deep breath, I moved to stand on the center of the platform, the Market slowly quieting around me.


	7. Chapter 7: Residue of Dance

So I settled on a double-update for you guys, since both chapter six and seven are very short. The cliffe shall be quelled soon, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter Seven**  
The rest of the night passed in a blur. Everything seeming to happen so fast it is harden even now to relate what went on. I had made my speech, and after Evelyn and her dancers performed their patterns I took the stage once again and performed the dance that my muscles had committed to memory over the past two months. I prayed to our sun god that I would make my people proud, and that I would not disgrace Evelyn if I made a mistake.

After I had finished, my face was flushed and my skirts clung to my legs from sweat. The dance had lasted only five minutes, but it had felt like a lifetime to me. But that was the point wasn't it? Our Avian dancers devoted their entire lives to learning the craft of dancing. It was more to them than just exercise and a way to connect with others through movements. It was their life, it was what they lived for.

I was their Queen, but at the same time I felt compelled to bow down to them for committing to such a destiny. I had been able to have a small taste of it that night at the Festival.

But I had soon learned Evelyn had decided against telling me the origin of the dance, which I nearly cursed after I realized what the meaning was.

"I was surprised to see you performing the dance of Kismet," Cavan said to me after I stepped down off of the dais. The crowd had already begun seating themselves, with large helpings of steaming food. Musicians now occupied the stage, playing songs that filled the atmosphere with a feeling of celebration.

"Kismet…" I trailed off, not sure what the dancer meant.

He smiled at me, a genuine 'I know something you don't know' smile and glanced at Evelyn who was a few feet from us. The leader was dancing around her pair bond with flowing scarves. Cavan replied, "Kismet means destiny, my Lady," Cavan answered, his eyes shadowing amusement though he did his best to hide it. "It is a dance one performs normally for a perspective mate," he finished. "Or the search for one."

And yet again, the blush rose to my face before I could stop it—was that to be a mandate with young Avian monarchs now? Evelyn had taught me a dance of love. Why? To choose a mate? I was only fourteen! And though matches were generally made at birth so the pair would grow up together and learn to love each other, I had never had one chosen for me.

"Evelyn didn't tell you, did she?" He asked, slight surprise and amusement in his question.

I shook my head, forcing my face to cool. Why had none of the other dancers said anything while I had been training? Because I had taken _private_ lessons with Evelyn, that was why. The others had probably been just as surprised watching me tonight as I had been when Cavan had related the true meaning of the dance to me. But, had Evelyn wanted me to learn the dance so I would choose a mate…did she think I needed one? That I needed help ruling the Avians?

These new thoughts spread uncertainty through me as I excused myself from Cavan and made my way towards one of the exits lining the Market Square. I inclined my head in greeting to those I passed along the way, confident that my people wouldn't have any trouble continuing the feast without me. And if they did notice I was gone…I would just have to hope they didn't view it as a weakness. Which it wasn't. I was only running from the embarrassment of performing a dance of love without knowledge of it in front of all my people, including eight foreign Serpiente.

I was in the privacy of our first floor hallways before I stopped to rest. The stone wall was cool against my tepid bodice.

The light-headed feeling from dancing had dissipated. But something else lingered and I had a strong feeling Evelyn knew the dance would have this affect on me. I didn't feel different, just eager…restless, as if the five minutes of exercise was not enough for me, I needed to do something more.

_Kismet, all right, I foresee a destiny of a sleepless night tonight_, I mused wryly.

A sharp rap of a voice cutting through the dulled Festival noise made me realize I had let my eyes close. I walked towards the noise and to a hall that leeched off of the main entrance to the Market Square. The voices were just down the way, and I pressed my side up against the corner of the wall, straining my hearing to catch the conversation, all the while aware that I was dropping eaves just as Landon had a few hours earlier.


	8. Chapter 8: Unwritten and Unspoken

I promised a longer one and here it is! I apologize for the delay in getting this up, but I had to work a bit on Landon and Alasdair's conversation a bit...this is going to turn out to be a little longer than expected, but expect more A/L interaction, so I guess it's a good thing. But, at the moment, I've got four long-term projects for school (for four separate class, to boot) all due by the end of March, so I'm expecting to get chapter nine up sometime around then, maybe even on April Fool's Day!

And I really want to thank the recent reviewers of this, and the ones that have been here since the Serpiente's first arrival. You guys rock and definintely keep me writing!

If there's any change in the h/w situation, I'll let you guys know. For now, take a deep breath, drink it up and review!

**Chapter Eight  
**"Kiesha shouldn't have allowed you absence this night."

I recognized Landon's voice immediately, but only because I'd spoken with him earlier in the Serpiente quarters. The other male I still could not decipher.

"Why? Because it might damage this silk-thin unwritten truce there is between us?" He sounded incredulous…and I still couldn't place his voice.

"I knew your feelings about coming here before we ever made the journey. But this isn't about you, Donte—you're mature enough after all your years. Use your head for once," Landon reasoned with an impatient tone. How long had they been conversing before I stumbled upon them?

Then I paused.

Donte. As in Donte Taipanite, the only Serpiente not in attendance at the Festival. So what was the quarrel about? I was not threatened about the fact…concerned, yes, and maybe worried, but I attributed those emotions to my pre-performance feelings.

"Like you've been using yours?" Donte snapped, but I could hear the sarcasm and taunt in his tone. "_Really_, Landon," now he sounded amused, "She's only seen fourteen winters. She is beautiful, I will give you that, but I doubt our gods would smile upon such a union."

Three things happened all at once: I felt my heart skip a beat—possibly three. I heard the telltale grunt of someone being punched. And something inside my chest—not my heart—reached a whole new level of some kind of nervous. One I'd never felt before and had no idea how to begin to describe.

Donte was referring to either another lady around my age, or the Tuuli Thea of the Avians.

Which was me.

So why did I feel like smiling and running scared at the same time?

Landon's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"You are disgusting, Donte," he spat. "How far will you go to jeopardize this opportunity? She is their Queen, the one person who holds the hope of the Avians—and Kiesha and the rest of us are doing everything we can to ensure that that power does not shift into the hands of the wrong people. Do you see how powerful this civilization could become?" Landon's voice was strained and his tone was incredulous.

Obviously, this was not the first time Donte had chosen to go against the tide of things.

But. _I_ held hope? The thought planted itself in my heart, and warmed.

"I didn't hear denial in that noble speech," Donte retorted, and I heard a jaw crack shortly after. Landon had hit Donte on behalf of me.

Why? Even though asking that question was pointless.

"You don't hear anything beyond your own selfishness. _Think_, Donte, if that's even possibly with your mind capacity. We were once the Dasi—powerful, respected, symbols of strength with the support of our gods." There was something in Landon's tone I couldn't decipher then. Reverence, perhaps? Longing? "And it led to exile. The Serpiente are weak—_we_ are weak. The wolves are reclusive. I have no idea what the falcons are planning. But these Avians…" he trailed off.

What of our race?

"Finished?" came Donte's annoyed reply.

I heard Landon scoff, which sounded more like a sharp snarl.

One pair of footsteps carried off down the hallway in the opposite direction, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I sucked it back in when I realized the hall had gone dead silent and that exhaling had made my presence known.

Or so I thought.

"How long have you been listening?" Landon called to me.

Damn.

With a resigned sigh, I stepped out from behind the corner of the wall, and saw Landon leaning up against the wall, the heel of his palm pressed against his forehead. There was a soft sheen of sweat covering his pale face. His black outfit, I realized for the first time, shimmered in the hallway's light. The feeling in my chest grew.

"How long have you known I've been listening?" I countered carefully, hoping to lighten both his mood and my swirling feelings.

Landon dropped his hand to his side, and turned his emerald gaze on my approach. I smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Your Avian heart beats twice as fast as our Serpiente at a normal rate. At least, that's what I have observed. And when you get excited…" he left the question in his statement hang between us.

I ducked my head to hide the blush, even if the lighting in the hallways was less than satisfactory for someone wishing to read. When I met his gaze again, he seemed amused, not attempting to hide his smile, his white teeth flashing. I still could not see the fangs.

Before I could speak, Landon said, "I apologize for Donte's behavior. He doesn't like things he doesn't understand."

"No one does," I answered without thinking, remembering all the firsts I had forged in my life in the past year. First public speech. First coronation. First oath of allegiance. First Market trade dispute. First challenge of my authority. First bountiful harvest in hundreds of years. I had had many firsts, and I realized now only how exhausting it had been to reign as monarch. Despite my age.

Landon nodded in agreement, and then he let his emerald gaze flicker over my body—bronze-dancing bodice in all. He had his excuse ready, and I was able to control the blush more this time.

"I'm not an expert on Avian culture, but I think you danced well tonight," he complimented. It sounded like a statement coming from his lips.

"Thank you," I said too shakily. Was there only four feet separating us? At the same time I had no idea where these thoughts are coming from, but they are like a torrent of alien emotions, and as a monarch trained to explore the unknown and seek out its benefits and its risks, I knew I had to heed them with caution.

Landon's gaze searches mine and for a moment I thought he was going to say something more, but his attention moved past me, and back toward the main entrance. Had he seen something? Had someone seen us?

"Donte may be headstrong, but his instincts can be quite inconvenient sometimes," Landon said with a half-smile half-smirk.

I tried to ignore the meaning of his words, and before I could respond, he bowed his head more deeply than was necessary – his station as a Dasi member was very highly respected, as was mine as monarch – then turned and walked down the hall at a silent but brisk pace.

It didn't take long for me to realize that the Serpiente had impeccable hearing.

"My Lady?" I heard Evelyn's voice approach from behind.

Composing myself, the feeling in my chest continued to remain at a steady hum; I turned around to face the dancer. If she was uneasy about my current location—either Aderyn or Cairbre escorted me almost everywhere—she gave no sign of it.

Taking both my hands in hers, she said, "Lady Alasdair, would you mind performing with us again? I simpler pattern this time, I think, one to celebrate—"

"Kismet?" I cut her off, arching an eyebrow.

Evelyn's entreating expression shifted to that of the devious Avian bride-to-be I had known for years.

"I've no idea of what you speak of, my lady, but please, do not keep your people waiting," she began to pull me in the direction of the main entrance again, and the bustling Market Square. "Dance!" She implored with so unguarded an excitement I could not help but laugh along with her and re-enter the Festival activities.

———

_Donte may be headstrong, but his instincts can be quite inconvenient sometimes._ For the rest of the night, I tried in earnest to push those words—and their possible meaning—from my mind, but to no avail.

There was more to Landon than I had seen so far, and something—I still didn't know what—made me want to know more about that Serpiente, if only to just look into those piercing emerald eyes.


End file.
